Ajedrez
by Ishbel
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy tiene una interesante partida de ajedrez con Rose Weasley. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer:** _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foto "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_[Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K, lo demás es todo mío]_

**Desafío:** El personaje es **Scorpius Malfoy **y debo utilizar las palabras **Escoba** y **Duro**.

* * *

El ajedrez es un juego competitivo que precisa de ciertas habilidades como la táctica, la estrategia y la lógica. Un juego aburrido si le preguntan a algunos y excitante si le preguntan a otros, **Scorpius Malfoy** únicamente lo considera excitante cuando juega contra Rose Weasley, la única persona en Hogwarts capaz de darle dolores de cabeza con un juego que para él suele ser tan simple y fácil de ganar.

—Hagamos esto más interesante, Weasley.-Sugirió Scorpius una vez se habían sentado frente al tablero y colocado todas sus piezas en el lugar correcto.

—¿Qué sugieres?-Preguntó Rose mientras le daba la vuelta al tablero, siempre le había gustado jugar con las piezas blancas.

—Apostémonos algo…Ganar por ganar es aburrido, estoy seguro de que si nos jugamos algo interesante pondré mi mejor esfuerzo en el juego.-Argumentó Scorpius.

—JAJA, ¿Es que acaso nunca habías puesto tú mejor esfuerzo?-Preguntó Rose mirando a su adversario entre divertida y expectante

—Pues la verdad es que no…—Respondió Scorpius con una gran mentira.

—Claro, por eso te gano…—Dijo Rose con una sonrisa ladina.-Está bien, apostemos Malfoy.

"Apostemos Malfoy" esas palabras eran las únicas que Scorpius necesitaba oír para dar comienzo a su malévolo plan, el plan de "Cómo conquistar a Rose Weasley en 6 años". En efecto, Scorpius Malfoy lleva con el plan casi 6 años y este todavía no ha dado ni un fruto, y que conste que el rubio se había esforzado, pero digamos que la castaña con reflejos rojizos es difícil de conquistar.

Scorpius lo había probado todo, desde darle celos con su mejor amiga a convertirse en el propio mejor amigo de Rose, nada había funcionado, lo máximo que había podido obtener de Rose en todo ese tiempo había sido algún que otro abrazo por Navidad y una vez un beso en la mejilla por haberle ayudado a sacar un extraordinario en Runas, una asignatura que a la castaña no se le daba demasiado bien.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué nos apostamos?- Preguntó Rose impaciente por dar comienzo al juego.

—Las damas primero.-Concedió Scorpius.- Elige mi penitencia que yo elegiré la tuya.

Rose miró a Scorpius con suspicacia, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el rubio se traía algo entre manos y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

—Está bien, si pierdes deberás regalarme tú **escoba** y un suministro de regalices por un año, eso sí, cómo tan solo uno de ellos esté **duro**, el suministro en vez de un año será de dos.

Scorpius se carcajeó ante su penitencia, Rose tenía una malsana adicción por las chucherías, pero su debilidad sin duda eran las regalices, todavía recordaba cómo casi se había roto un diente mordiendo un regaliz duro.

—Acepto mi penitencia, y no haré regateos respecto mi adorada escoba si a cambio tú accedes a no querer saber cuál es tú penitencia hasta que finalice la partida.- Dijo Scorpius intentando ocultar sus intenciones hasta el final.

—No me parece justo…—Murmuró Rose.

—¿No confías en mí, Rose?.- Respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa triste, intentando darle pena.

—Argg…está bien, pero que conste que si ganas y no estoy de acuerdo con mi penitencia no podrás llevarla a cabo ¿De acuerdo?

Scorpius asintió, y se carcajeó en su interior si ganaba no estaba dispuesto a dejarle tiempo ni a pensar y rechazar su penitencia.

—Empezemos.-Dijo Rose con seguridad.

Y la partida empezó, Scorpius había seguido una nueva estrategia había sacrificado varias de sus piezas pero sabía que valdría la pena, Rose estaba cayendo en su trampa lentamente sin darse cuenta, y pronto el rubio sería capaz de poner al rey de la castaña en jaque.

—Mierda…—Murmuró Rose al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la partida.

—Ni lo intentes Rose, creo que es demasiado tarde.-Se carcajeó Scorpius que con un movimiento del caballo.- Jaque Mate.

Y la partida había terminado con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Rose y una sonrisa impecable en el de Scorpius.

—¿Y bien?¿Cual es mi castigo?-Preguntó Rose impaciente.

Scorpius le sonrió nuevamente a Rose y se levantó para ponerse más cerca de ella, de rodillas a su lado le hizo una petición.

—Cierra los ojos Rose.-Pidió el rubio.

Rose le miró confundida sin saber si debía hacerle caso o no.

—¿Qué pretendes?-Preguntó desconfiada.

—Por favor, solo confía en mí, serán unos segundos…—Suplicó Scorpius ya impaciente.

—Si me desagrada mi castigo me regalarás tú escoba y los regalices.-Dijo Rose intentando asegurarse algo.

—Oh vamos Rose ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Sabes de sobra que me desagrada también mi castigo y no me he quejado y lo he aceptado…¿Puedes hacer tú lo mismo?-Recriminó Scorpius.

Rose suspiró, sabía que el rubio tenía razón y ella se estaba comportando cómo una niña con mal perder.

—Está bien…—Bufó Rose a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

Por unos segundos el rubio se dio el lujo de admirarla, sus parpados cerrados, sus largas pestañas, su frente arrugada temerosa, sus labios entre abiertos, sus pecas esparcidas por las mejillas.

—Preciosa…—Dijo Scorpius en un murmullo casi silencioso.

Poco a poco se fue acercando más y más a Rose, ella podía sentir su cercanía y Scorpius pudo ver con algo de regocijo como se lo ponía a ella la piel de gallina.

—Espero que te guste tú castigo Rose Weasley…—Dijo Scorpius entre los labios de ella y antes de que ella lograse procesar las palabras y contestarle él ya la estaba besando.

Fue un beso suave, dulce, quizá demasiado empalagoso, pero para Scorpius fue perfecto, ella era perfecta.

Cuando llegó el momento de separarse Scorpius tembló por el miedo, Rose podía ser muy dura cuando se enfadaba ¿Se habría enfadado? Al fin y al cabo sólo era un beso tampoco hacía falta crear una alarma social ¿Verdad?

El rubio tenía miedo.

Se alejó de ella unos pasos y esperó a que abriese los ojos, poco a poco Rose lo hizo e inmediatamente lo localizó.

Los ojos azules apremiantes de Rose se habían posado en la figura de Scorpius pero todavía no se había atrevido a decir ni una sola palabra.

—Rose yo…mm…yo.-Scorpius no sabía qué decir ¿Y si se había enfadado? ¿Y si le retiraba la palabra? ¿Y si el plan de "Cómo conquistar a Rose en 6 años" se convertía en uno de 12 años?

—Creo que deberías repetir mi castigo, no he pillado todavía muy bien el concepto.- Respondió Rose con una sonrisa coqueta.

Scorpius suspiró tremendamente aliviado y se acercó a ella con más seguridad, esta vez tenía su permiso.

—Lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias, cómo si tengo que pasarme así el resto de mi vida.-Se carcajeó Scorpius entre los labios de Rose.

Y así se pasó la tarde Scorpius, intentando que Rose pillase el concepto de su castigo.


End file.
